


Therapy

by espigamarron



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espigamarron/pseuds/espigamarron
Summary: 这种事上他跟鹤房好像一点都不一样
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, 金城碧海/鶴房汐恩
Kudos: 17





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> 楼房为主，有豆鹤提及的乱炖

Therapy  
电子邀请函寄到邮箱是今天早上的事，但整个上午金城碧海都跟在主任屁股后边查房，忙得没空看手机。午休前后来电直接砸过来，电话那端鹤房汐恩语气不善，说票已经给你了，来不来随便你。  
金城碧海才来得及点开收件箱，附件打开来是一张关系者席的门票二维码。  
“今晚已经排了我的班，”金城取下镜框按了按眉心，“之前不是不想让我去吗？”  
“自己臆测的内容不要强加在我头上，”鹤房说，“第一次拿到这个级别的场馆许可开live，过了这村没这店，不想来就直说。”  
“会请假来看的，我还没见过你的舞台，”金城说，“现在是不是没在生我气了。”  
“我没生气，”鹤房顿了顿，又警告道，“但是下不为例。”  
金城点点头挂了电话，知道他肯定还是在意这个。昨晚发生的一点小插曲破坏了同一屋檐下的和谐共生关系，尽管很难说谁清楚才是罪魁祸首。  
鹤房是两个月前搬来和金城一起住的，在此之前他俩交情止步于中学时代住同一街道的隔壁班同学，俩人一起打过几次篮球赛。后来鹤房和金城都进京去上大学，一个在艺术类院校学表演，一个在综合类院校读医，看上去八竿子打不着的两位男同学，在鹤房大三这年因为住宿问题产生了新的交集。  
“好像因为太受欢迎导致学校宿舍没法住了。包括汐恩在内的乐队成员，自从上一次的公演后经常遭遇跟踪骚扰。”金城听到妈妈在电话里这样解释原委，“我也和鹤房太太商量了一下，碧海现在的公寓如果还有空房间，暂时就让汐恩住过来吧。”  
两边家长这么多年一直保持着联络有些出乎金城碧海的意料，不过这个提议属于能让他举双手赞同的好消息。金城在东京的公寓又空又大，就读的三年时间里鲜有人到访，尽管在人际交往上不太主动，他还是很希望能得到随便什么人的陪伴。  
当然，金城碧海没指望过这个“随便谁”到头来会变成鹤房汐恩，就连站在家门口接人的时候也没多少真实感，直到那俩载着鹤房的出租车真在面前停了下来，他有一秒觉得这就像从卡牌游戏的普池抽出了一张掉率0.1%的稀有牌。  
金城站在那有些拘谨地打招呼：“鹤房君好久不见。”  
冬天到这时候已经开始下雪，金城举着的伞面上积了薄薄一层白色。鹤房从车厢一骨碌钻出来，笑着捶了他胳膊一拳，力道不轻不重，刚好足够抖掉两人身上沾着的碎小雪屑。  
好久不见啦碧海。鹤房的回应比想象中还要亲热。以后都要给你添麻烦了。  
实际上，鹤房在他眼里可能永远都不会是个麻烦，这不仅仅是说鹤房汐恩作为室友没有各种恼人的怪癖因而令人满意。原本由于课业压力和三年级开始的医院见习，金城碧海能待在公寓的时间相当有限，但自从鹤房入住以后，金城头一次产生了有关“下班回家”的期待——哪怕鹤房根本什么也没干，仅仅是横在客厅沙发上呼呼大睡，脸上还带着排练完来不及卸掉且晕得一塌糊涂的妆。  
“这也太晚了。”鹤房坐起来，靠着沙发连连咋舌。不管关门的动作多么小心，他还是会轻易就被金城回家的动静弄醒过来。  
金城一边换鞋一边看了眼手表：“没去睡觉吗？现在都一点了。”  
“你也知道一点了？”鹤房愤愤地拍了下茶几覆盖的软玻璃，“吉本怎么老让你上夜班啊。”  
“不想被吵醒就回房间睡，”“金城说，“我白天有调休，你白天还要上课，虽然是室友，但也没必要每次都这样等我回来。”  
“真要那样我们可能一个礼拜一句话也讲不到了，”鹤房眨了眨眼，“不是害怕寂寞吗？我还是想每天都和你讲讲话，这样你会感觉好一点吧？”  
这句话说出来就不免让金城想了很多，鹤房的眼睛在没开灯的客厅里亮得他心里发慌。在家门口迎接鹤房那天的奇妙感受有一秒仿佛卷土重来，积雪化掉的植株在春季重新散枝叶、萌新芽，他有种可以从头再活的错觉。  
连轴转的情况只在休息日有所好转。鹤房闷在书房录新曲的吉他音轨，金城得到允许在旁围观。鹤房心情好的时候会问他对demo的想法，次数一多金城摸清了门路，知道使用什么样的形容词能最大限度地取悦对方。  
“这么说吧，是‘希望得到这样一首歌是专门写给我的’这种心仪程度。”  
“这也太肉麻了，”鹤房明明很得意还要作嫌弃状摇头，“不过有空的话我会考虑一下。”  
鹤房从高中开始闷头玩乐队，到大学才算弄出点名堂，拥有了一批属于自己的粉丝。从学校礼堂到规模更大的音乐厅，乐队公演规模越来越大，最近还收到了某著名音乐节的出场邀约，很有点明日之星即将升起的意思。  
鹤房本人也因此有了些变身有名人的自觉。除了做出从校舍搬出来的决定，最近也开始关注自身形象。上个月两人蹲在客厅啃外卖披萨的时候，他就和金城提了一嘴关于牙整形的想法。  
隔着面前的一只空披萨盒，鹤房龇牙咧嘴地指了指自己的脸：“我的下牙是不是有点丑？”  
“这样看不清楚。”金城说，随后招了招手示意他靠近点。  
鹤房马上顺从地靠了过来，但金城事先也没想到对方会如此不客气地直接坐在他膝盖上。  
“怎么说？”鹤房全神贯注地掰扯着下嘴唇，仿佛没意识到这个姿势有哪里不太妥当，“来点口腔科在读的专业建议。”  
此情此景下是给不出什么专业建议的，金城碧海想，你不能指望一个大腿被当成口腔科诊疗椅的人还有余裕思考那些诊疗相关的艰深词汇。  
两人都穿着家居服，鹤房分开的大腿仅隔着柔软的布料与金城产生亲密接触。他没在摸着嘴唇的那只手正虚虚按在金城的肩膀上，以稍微仰着头的姿势垂下眼与他保持对视。  
这个距离哪怕亲他一下也来不及被躲掉吧。  
金城碧海这么想着，也真的这么去做了，但很遗憾地没能一语成谶。鹤房在他靠上来的一瞬间下意识进行闪躲，这个吻最后只是轻飘飘擦过了对方的耳垂，但它还是导致鹤房汐恩在他眼皮底下，整个人从耳根开始迅速地泛起红颜色。  
“……呃，”鹤房慌忙站了起来，金城注意到他踉跄了一下，多半是腿正在发软，“我没注意到——”  
“所以是拒绝的意思，”金城打断他，“我是指你看上去不能接受我想亲你这件事。”  
鹤房站在那消化了一下他这番表述的意思，沉默了一会才回应道：  
“怎么说呢……因为我也有想亲吻的人。”  
“说想要整牙也是因为那个人？”金城碧海知道自己的语气听上去不会太好，但此刻他根本无法有效控制情绪，“理由类似于接吻的时候多出来的这颗牙可能会把对方弄伤？”  
不出所料，鹤房想要装作“没这回事”的脸马上变得更红了。  
“也不完全是因为这个——”  
金城碧海都有点想笑了，鹤房汐恩实在是不擅长撒谎和伪装，与此同时，他在让人率先陷入一段情感的方面又很有天赋。大概注定成为明星的人多少都有这类特质，他们总有办法让不止一个人产生关于爱的错觉，并享受那种被尽可能多地人爱着的感觉。  
但金城没想怪罪他。在鹤房与他的相处间，这种偶发的回避和更多时候说不清有意还是无意的引诱总是在奇妙地共存着。隔天早上他领着鹤房去了口腔科，挂了导师的专家号，当场就安排门诊手术拔掉了多出的那颗牙。  
“你这牙得靠隐适美长期调整，”主任医师头也不抬地写着病历，“每半个月左右过来调一次牙套，挂不到我的号直接找碧海就行。”  
鹤房傻眼了，这意味着从今往后真想接吻还多了道提前摘牙套的工序，金城饶有兴致地打量他瞬息万变的神情，颇有些幸灾乐祸的意思。  
这之后鹤房汐恩度过了他戴牙套的第一个月，期间夹杂着两次赶在门诊下班前的例行看牙。好巧不巧，两次都是金城给看的，他注意到其中有一次鹤房并非一个人前来——具体来说，这事就发生在昨天下午。  
“是不是有人在外面等？”金城停下了手头的动作，“你的眼睛都快黏在门框上了。”  
果不其然，鹤房一脸被看穿了的表情。  
“和街舞社的学弟约了饭。”鹤房老实交代，“本来想改天的，但他好像最近都没别的时间。”  
金城慢条斯理地收拾着器械，冷不丁问：“就是他吧？”  
“什么？”  
“你说喜欢的人。”  
鹤房瞪着眼愣了半天。  
“这怎么知道的？”他立刻皱起了眉，“难道我很容易被看出是会喜欢男生的类型？”  
“我猜的，”金城的脸上没有露出任何显然的表情，“这不是刚好猜中了吗？”  
治疗结束以后金城让鹤房等他一块走，俩人来到诊室门口，金城总算见到了那位学弟的真面目。一身潮牌配了张意外纯真的脸，是那种肤色偏深的爽朗运动系。他也没想到鹤房竟然喜欢这一款。  
“这是一成君，比我们都小两级，”鹤房站在互相打量的两人中间进行引见，“这是碧海，是老同学，现在刚好在口腔科见习。”  
金城碧海朝对方点头示意，重新转向鹤房：“一会吃完我去接你？”  
鹤房想了想：“离地铁口很近，不用接也可以。”  
于是金城没再坚持，最后嘱咐了句吃完早点回。他在说话同时亲昵地捏了捏鹤房的左肩，这个行为被鹤房异常顺从地接纳了。他据此确信那位一成君也在看着这个方向，那道目光十有八九是带着刺的。  
晚上金城出去了一趟，回来的时候鹤房已经坐在客厅沙发上了。金城留神看了眼时间，还不到十点，比他预想的早太多。  
“这么早吗？还以为你今晚肯定在外面过夜。”  
“这话换我来说才对，”鹤房抬眼看他，“我以为你跑去银座喝酒顺便去跟人after了。”  
金城觉得很有意思，因为鹤房的声音听起来居然有点委屈。可惜他只是去附近的超市大采购了一趟，真不知道这有什么好委屈的。  
“为什么会对我有这种刻板印象啊？”金城忍不住笑起来，“这么说好了，在你跟那位一成君上到三垒之前我应该都不会去银座的。”  
鹤房立刻捡起手边的抱枕，隔着排橱柜砸在他脸上。  
“明天有演出，怎么可能去外面过夜。”鹤房说，“我不是随便就和人过夜的类型。”  
金城一时不知道回复啥，只好哦了一声。  
“演出本来预留了席位给你，要是这样你还是别来了。”  
金城点点头，又哦了一声。  
这下鹤房彻底不愿意和他说话了。金城看他蹲在那捣鼓了一阵投影仪，然后把房间里的电脑搬了出来，仰在沙发上开始看电影。  
表演系好像经常会布置这种看电影的作业，一开始金城没太在意。过了一会音响里的动静才逐渐引起了他的注意，金城碧海意识到这片子的某类戏份多得有些不同寻常。  
他瞥了眼投影，一部听说过名字的90年代cult片，那么就没什么好奇怪的——暴力和性本就是重要元素。邪典也会被喜爱，怪异也有其存在的理由。金城把文献合上，在离鹤房最近的沙发扶手处坐下来，鹤房一直没吭声，金城也就屏息静气地陪着他看了一会。  
片子播完差不多快到十二点。金城准备去开灯，想催鹤房去睡觉，可能还打算干别的什么，他记不清了。总之就是他刚要站起来，突然被鹤房拉住手腕，整个人毫无防备地被拽倒下来。  
金城碧海跪在地板上，只能感觉到双膝剧痛，他的上半身体结结实实压在鹤房身上，整个人像中了咒术一样动弹不得。极近的距离下，鹤房汐恩在歪着脑袋打量他，露出一种恍惚的做梦般的神情。  
碧海，他用轻到快要听不见的声音说，你亲亲我吧。  
他在提出这种要求的时候就该明白这个夜晚绝不可能止步于亲吻的，金城想，天知道鹤房有没有为此做好心理准备。他被鹤房率先凑近咬住了嘴唇，但很快就拿回主导权，将亲吻从嘴唇扩散到其余更加敏感的部位。他的手掌接触到对方紧绷的大腿内侧，滑溜溜的触感导致他从脚跟开始发痒，刚要继续往里探，就觉察到鹤房整个人都不受控制地瑟缩了一下。  
鹤房看起来真的很紧张，金城使用更频繁的亲吻尽可能转移他的注意力，表现得出奇地有耐心，之前砸在脸上的抱枕也被他物尽其用，垫在了鹤房的腰后。好消息是，像他坚信的那样，鹤房确实在一些事情上有天赋，他刚刚将吻推进到喉结附近，就感到腰部被对方的双腿有力地夹住了。  
这理所当然会被解读为一个邀请，与此同时他也感受到手指的进展顺利，它们都被弄得湿漉漉的，因此是时候换另外的部位登场。被进入的时候鹤房下意识把头埋得很低，浑身因疼痛和另外一些难以名状的感受剧烈发抖，金城不得不强行拉开了他想要挡住眼睛的胳膊，好声好气地请求鹤房看着他。  
现在他们确实无比亲近了，鹤房露出的表情好像确实在被对方一口一口吞进腹中。最初仅有一点泪水蓄积在他斜向上扬的眼角处，随着眼眶的红热，它们变得越来越多，很快连急促的喘息声也全部打湿了。金城从来都没见过这样的鹤房，被他按在身下浑身泛红地颤栗，这令他感受到一种新奇又甜蜜的刺激，促使他加快了腰腹间的动作，直到终于捕捉到那种尾音打着卷儿的呻吟，从鹤房喉间一股脑滚了出来。  
他们在沙发和鹤房的卧室里各来了一次，第二回换从背后进入，鹤房没有要拒绝的意思，可惜后来呻吟全被闷在了枕头里，最后射的时候金城没忍住在他后颈处恨恨地咬了一口——这成了鹤房怒火的源头，它看上去比喉结附近的吻痕还要难以被遮瑕盖住，可他马上还要登台演出。  
“你疯过头了吧，”清洗的时候鹤房咬牙切齿，“到时候豆原也会来看演出。”  
豆原就是下午那位一成君，金城专心摆弄花洒满脸不以为意。说白了他有什么好介意的呢，豆原一成知道与否对他来说没有任何损失，从头到尾需要因此为难的只有鹤房一个人而已。  
“要听实话吗？”金城说，“我巴不得他知道才好。”  
这话直接导致他被鹤房从浴室里赶了出去，两人因此陷入冷战，直到次日中午鹤房的电话打过来，问他到底有没有收到那张电子门票。  
金城碧海后来还是申请了调班，去看了晚上的乐队演出。演出非常成功，安可都进行了三次，最后一次队员们换上了女装谢幕，这当初还是金城帮忙出的主意。  
演出散场后参演学校都安排了校车统一接送，金城在演职人员上车点等鹤房，没想到先等来了豆原。看演出的时候金城就注意到了，豆原坐在粉丝区第一排的神席，多半也是鹤房留的座。演出全程金城紧密关注着鹤房在台上的一举一动，发现压根数不清鹤房给了豆原所在片区多少次饭撒。现在他看到豆原身上衣服也湿掉大半，明显是在之前的互动环节被水枪浇了个正着。金城碧海想，好吧，这都是关系者席没有的福利。  
“金城君还是来了，”豆原看到他明显有些惊讶：“汐恩哥之前还说感觉你今晚不会过来了。”  
“他是这么跟你说的？”金城问，“他还说了别的没有？”  
豆原沉默了一下，突然岔开了话题：  
“你和汐恩哥已经住在一起了吗？就只有你们俩？”  
金城说：“这怎么了？我收他房租的。”  
“早上的时候，看到汐恩哥脖子这边红红的，我问他怎么了，”豆原缓慢地说，“他说是蚊子咬的。”  
金城差点笑出声：“你信了？”  
“怎么说呢，我让他觉得我信了。”  
豆原说着也笑了一下，金城意识到他原来不像看上去那么好骗。  
“稍微有点好奇，”金城换了个话题，“你之前怎么追到鹤房的？靠脸吗？”  
“我没追他，”豆原不动声色地看着金城，“他追的我。”  
金城难得愣了下，点点头没再说话了。这之后乐队成员也终于找到了上车点，鹤房看到了金城，还没来得及说点啥，就被志愿者紧赶慢赶地催上了车。  
豆原也跟着上了车，只剩金城站在一堆志愿者里朝大巴行注目礼。鹤房挑了个靠窗的位置坐，临走在起雾的车窗玻璃上画了个心，挥挥手跟金城道别。  
但金城没心思冲他挥手，直到车完全远去，他满脑子都还是鹤房坐下的时候豆原帮他拉开窗帘的画面。他看到鹤房道谢的时候，朝豆原笑得挺甜的，露出尚在矫正中的那排下牙。  
为什么非要矫正不可呢，金城碧海想，即使是个错误也挺可爱的，就像那颗多余的牙一样。这种事上他跟鹤房好像一点都不一样。

当天晚一点他收到鹤房的短信，说庆功宴终于结束了，碧海要是还没睡着能不能来接一下我。金城盯着那条短信像梦游一样地走出小区，发现忘拿车钥匙，只好在路边叫了辆出租。回去的时候两人都坐后排，鹤房絮絮叨叨地跟他讲庆功宴上发生的事，结果声音越讲越小，成功把自己讲困了。  
快到站的时候金城看到鹤房的手机屏幕亮了一下，显示有一条来自豆原一成的新消息，问鹤房到家了没有，配了个笑眯眯的emoji。金城碧海本来觉得他应该有权利生气的，但此时此刻鹤房汐恩靠在他肩膀上睡着了，他突然觉得这样也没什么不好。因为欲望不就是这么回事——欲望必须永远无法实现才叫欲望，对谁来说都没有两样，这简直是世界上最公平不过的事了。

END.


End file.
